The story of Him
by Daelas03
Summary: A fic about survival... DUH maybe some end creatures, no romance. IDK where this will go. Sorry for short summary.
1. Spawned

**A/N please note that I am not very old, and only just old enough to sign up to fanfiction. Constructive criticism is VERY WELCOME, I would be happy to hear whatever you say, so if this is a horrible fic, please tell me, I would hate for someone to go all soft on me just because I am young, so have fun and call my fic crap if that's what you think it is. Please note that I will not be addressing the traditional minecraft crafting "recipes", and the character will be crafting the weapons in a realistic way.**

* * *

He aroused to the sound of a neigh. The first thing he saw, was the side of a little hill, the hill had grass over the top, but the side he was looking at had been cut off, forming what looked like a small crag.

'What a beautiful crag this is' he thought, imagining that the crag could hear his thoughts.

'Most likely formed by wind' – was the next thing that he thought. To the right, he saw the beginning of the sea – a river that spread wide into a V shape. To his left, the ground rose slightly, and ended in a small plain that went for about 40 blocks without any major changes in elevation.

The sight stung at first. The sun slowly rising over the hill shining with intense light, he looked over to the right, the pain slowly leaving his eyes, and saw a beautiful view, two tall oak trees blocked his sight, but from what he could see, it was a small forest across from the river, and leading out to the sea, there was a lake with a minuscule island in the center, two cows rested atop the island, and a small creek led into the lake. Further on, he saw only mist.

'That must be as far as I can see, but I should go across when I am ready – who knows what wondrous secrets the mist may hold?' He noted that he would go explore as soon as he was ready, he would have to first make a shelter, which was no simple feat, and find a good source of food, he knew that no one could be too prepared. He was also intent on going across to the cows, he had already decided that he would either farm them or kill them for leather and meat; furthermore, he saw a group of about five pigs. Who he decided to kill, if his need for food was dire.

The weather was warm, and it felt like he was in the beginning of summer, It was warm and cozy, but he knew that he couldn't let his guard down, night always came faster than expected, and he did not intend to get eaten, he quickly surveyed the rest of his surroundings, behind him, the beginning of a dense forest that stretched on in a thin line next to the plain loomed forbiddingly behind him, in front of him was the crag, and a few black horses resting around, to his left, the plain and forest stretched many kiloblocks ahead. He hoped that the occasional pool, and abundant grass would yield a village, where he could trade with villagers, and hopefully create a permanent home. **  
**

He quickly sprinted over to the few trees on the sandy beach by the sea, he punched one with his hands, and sometimes used his fingernails to rip away pieces of fiber, and after a while, he had a hole big enough to allow him to kick the tree down, and the first thing he did was make a crafting table. Although it did not cause him any harm, punching the tree hurt his fists, so he placed the table where he had spawned, and quickly split a log into some planks, he then split the planks again, vertically, and he got four slightly messy looking sticks, he repeated this process until he had fourteen sticks. He then used the last few planks to make a simple axe head, he sharpened the end of a plank, chopped the back off it, and stored the remaining planks in his bag, it looked very crude, and he decided that he had to make a better axe very soon, he then drilled a hole in the blunt end of the axe head, and put a long stick in.

He swung it a few times to see if it was sturdy, and he was impressed to see that it stayed on. He was a little worried that it would fall off, because it shook as if it was trying to run away. He walked up to a small birch tree, and swung the axe. The head of the axe met the wood with a shallow thunk, and the head buried itself about one centiblock in the trunk, he smiled, satisfied with how well the axe worked, and swung the axe again as hard as he could. He suddenly heard a loud thud, and felt the axe head fly off the handle, he looked in dismay at the axe head that was now lying in the grass, and wondered what he could do to make the axe work.

He decided to just make the a shelter first, he cut down two more oak trees, and one of them five blocks high, and one of them six blocks high. He ended with about forty-four blocks, so he went back to where he had laid a long plank vertically on the ground. It immediately toppled and fell over.

He wondered what was wrong. He tried many things, he tried burying planks into the ground, and this kept them up. He smiled. After that he kept sticking planks into the ground, until eventually, he had a five by ten block fence. He then sighed.

"How am I going to make a shelter, if I cannot make a fence taller than one block? How can I make the walls higher?"

He decided that a shelter would require more time. And if he was to survive the next day, he would have to survive the coming night.

So with the last remaining minutes of daylight, he crafted a sword.


	2. Nightspawn

**I know nobody wants this chapter much. But I posted it anways**

* * *

His sword was made of a sharpened plank. Not wanting to repeat the problem with the axe, he made it all with one plank of wood, cutting it at the bottom to make a handle and cross guard. It was, like the axe, very crude, but he had a feeling that it would work. Smiling, he turned around.

He almost jumped with fright. Something that looked like a mauled and bloody version of him had sneaked up behind him.

'This can't be too different from cutting a tree…' he sighed. The creature, which he had decided to call a _zombie_ had gotten closer. He dove to the side, and luckily, that was when the zombie decided to swipe. Its attack almost made a circle around him, and He was lucky that he dove down.

'I shouldn't try to get around a zombie and attack it.' He noted, thinking it would be better to try and attack the zombie head on instead of trying to get around it, its swipe could easily hit him, even when he was behind it. The quick change of tactics put the zombie off, and the zombie spent two long seconds wondering what was going on. These two seconds were just enough for him to cut off its arms, thus literally "disarming" the bloodied zombie.

His next thought was very, if not _needlessly_ cruel. 'I should keep this zombie in my little fence, just to see if they can be domesticated' he thought, grinning because he _knew_ that domesticating a monster of any kind was impossible.

Suddenly, an arrow landed in the grass next to him, quivering for a second, and then staying still. The feathered end of the arrow was pointing towards the crag. When he looked, sure enough, there was what looked like the skeletal system of him. The _skeleton_, which was what he had decided to name this certain type of _nightspawn_, was standing on top of the crag, firing arrows at him_._ He sprinted around to the back, where the crag looked like a hill instead, remembering his lesson with the zombie, he ran head on towards the skeleton.

An excruciating pain coursed through his arm, he had been shot in the elbow! Thinking maybe the strategy he used on the zombie would not work, because the skeleton was far too agile and fast. He danced around, light on his feet, and when he reached the skeleton, he dashed around it until it had run out of arrows, but this was a big mistake. The skeleton's quiver immediately refilled itself, and he took another arrow in the stomach, the attack knocked him back two blocks. This angered him and he rushed forward, two arrows whizzed past his head, narrowly missing him, he then slashed through the skeleton's bow, and quickly cut one of the ribs off, surprised to see that it made no difference.

Summoning all of his knowledge of the skeletal system, he remembered that the spine was one of the most important parts of the system, he swung the sword with all his might, and the skeleton crumpled to the ground in a heap of bones. Taking all of the bones and stashing them in his bag, he then looked around. He saw much more zombies and skeletons, but he also saw a lot of creatures that he did not know. There were giant, red-eyed arachnids, and lots of green four-legged creatures in the plain.

Thinking that the four-legged creatures would be less of a challenge, He went running off towards the _Creeper_,

'I must have a knack for names or something, naming these creatures should be a challenge – but names just pop into my head for some reason!' He thought.

When he reached the _Creeper_, he realized there was also a zombie standing next to it; He decided to attack the creeper, not worrying about the zombie. He decided to use the same tactic he used on the zombie, because the Creeper was walking towards him very slowly.

He ran straight at the Creeper, and it didn't seem to care when he swung the sword at its torso, but as soon as the sword made contact, the creeper flashed white, making menacing hissing sounds. The sounds made him very afraid, and as if by instinct, He darted away.

As he was running, he heard a massive explosion, and looked behind himself. Behind him, was a crater about five metres in diameter, he looked around for the creeper and zombie, before he noticed a rotten corpse lying in the middle.

'They must be able to turn themselves into pure heat and light energy!' He thought, 'I wonder what I may be able to obtain from them if I _don't _let them explode?'

Suddenly, his body flew forward. He rolled over in the grass, just before he could see what hit him, a massive hairball landed on him, he struggled to get free, but he couldn't muster up enough strength.

He decided to switch tactics, looking around, he spotted his sword lying in the grass to his right, he rolled over to the right, and pushed his belly down into the thing's abdomen, this proved to be a horrible idea. Sticky white liquid began wrapping around his body, and instantaneously turning into thick, tough webs.

"You're one of those arachnids aren't you?" He asked the _Spider_, It replied by squirting more webs onto his pelvis. Realizing that his sword was now lying right at his left, he picked it up, and stabbed it into the spider's front. The blood red glow in its eyes quickly faded away.

When He got up, he immediately tripped over again, and realised that the web had made him fall. He used his sword to cut the web, and walked back towards the fence on the other side of the crag.

He heard a moan from behind him. He whipped his head around, and thrust his sword forward, stabbing a zombie through the stomach. An arrow whizzed past his head, and landed in the ground. He kicked another zombie out of the way, dived under a spider that was jumping towards him, and swiped his sword to the left. The next thing he heard was a loud hissing sound.

'Ugh! I must have attracted all these monsters while I was fighting the spider!' He thought,' but It's a good thing I hit that creeper – I'd better get out of here before it explodes though.'

All of a sudden, he began sprinting away from the creeper, and he didn't stop until he heard the blast. Then he looked back.

And stared straight into two glowing purple eyes. He ran.

'NO NO NO NO NO!' He exclaimed, 'why did I have to meet an enderman already?! Wait. _Enderman_? How did I know that?' A loud bang and a flash of light came from behind him. Looking back, he saw no more monsters, and saw the enderman off in the distance. In front of him, were some purple snowflakes, and two large craters in the ground.

And then it began to rain.


End file.
